<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgence by Rxbycocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150691">Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa'>Rxbycocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, I just like snakes a lot I might have nerded in this fic, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Snakes, snake shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, I'll be here to protect you from harm." Takahiro says seriously.</p><p>"Oh, my knight in shining armor." Issei says, fanning himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5: Pets/"I'll be here to protect you."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takahiro is satisfied. He has a house together with the love of his life. He's not struggling with anything. He feels fulfilled and happy.</p><p>Though, the house feels quite empty sometimes. Not empty in a sense of empty walls and such, they have plenty of Argentina merch with pictures and memories from high school scattered around all through the house. It's empty in a sense of not being that lively, as in he's alone when Issei goes to work.</p><p>They have talked about getting pets before. They have decided that with Issei's really busy life and his potentially busy life after hunting down a job, a pet just isn't it for them. But then again, does it really have to be dogs?</p><p>Right now he's on the bed, at seven in the evening, scrolling through social media, occasionally liking a few posts. Issei is right next to him.</p><p>"Issei." He calls out, poking his boyfriend's cheek.</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Can we get a pet?"</p><p>Issei sighs. "We talked about this. We can't take care of the animal's needs if we're always busy like this."</p><p>"Yeah but.." Takahiro pouts. "How about a low maintenance pet?"</p><p>"Name one."</p><p>"A snake. Don't most of them only need to be fed every week or so?" Issei purses his lip.</p><p>"I guess that's fine. You do all the research and buying though."</p><p>"Yay! Thanks, babe." Takahiro cheers, pecking Issei on the lips, skipping over to his laptop to open google.</p><p>Takahiro scrolls through a few different guides, looking at any species that would be easy to take care of. Most recommended corn snakes, some ball pythons. As he was scrolling through, he smiles at a picture of a snake that caught his attention. It was a hognose snake, in all its chunky glory.</p><p>"Issei, look at this one." He says, looking over to his boyfriend scrolling through his phone, on their bed.</p><p>Issei looks over, glancing at the screen. Takahiro notices him scrunching up his face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Takahiro tilts his head.</p><p>"Nothing. It's cute." Issei smiles at him reassuringly. </p><p>"Okay.." He replies, not entirely convinced.</p><p>Takahiro continues browsing through multiple websites for available snakes. Though he wants to buy one now, they should probably have the enclosure ready first. He watches through a couple of YouTube videos, </p><p>"Also, we're gonna have to store rats in our freezer." Issei pauses.</p><p>"Like.. Next to our food?"</p><p>"Well, isn't there like a section at the very bottom? We could use that."</p><p>"Alright, whatever you want." Takahiro grins.</p><p>"Thank you. I love you." He says as he shuts the laptop, and turns off the lights. He jumps onto the bed, tackling the other, falling right on top of Issei, face to face.</p><p>"I love you too." Issei replies, kissing him slowly.</p><p>*****<br/>
When Issei came back home a few days after, he was met with a Takahiro who was squinting at a newly set up enclosure, scrunching up his nose like he always does when he's in a focused state.</p><p>"I'm back."</p><p>"Welcome home." Takahiro beams, turning to him. "Do you think this is good enough?" He asks, gesturing to the tank in front of him.</p><p>"I think it looks fine. I mean 𝘐 wouldn't know."</p><p>"Mm.. Okay." Takahiro smiles. Issei kisses his forehead and goes to shower in their bathroom.</p><p>Takahiro ordered a cute plains hognose snake a few hours ago, and it should be arrive tomorrow. He's excited to see the little being. He smiles to himself. For now, he goes over to the kitchen to serve their fried rice as he hears the water stop running. Food first, snake later.</p><p>When Issei walks into the kitchen, Takahiro is sitting at the table, cheek squished in his palm as his elbow is propped up on the table.</p><p>"Where are you putting the tank by the way?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, maybe the very corner in front of our kitchen so the snake wouldn't get spooked every time someone walks by?"</p><p>"Sure, that would work." Issei ruffles his curly hair, still a bit damp from the shower.</p><p>"Eat now."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Issei mock-salutes. Takahiro chuckles.</p><p>They take their time, Takahiro listens to Issei ramble on about the shenanigans at work and responds at the right times as they get lost in each other's voice for the nth time. He really is satisfied, Takahiro thinks to himself.</p><p>*****<br/>
When the snake arrived, Takahiro was practically vibrating out of excitement. Unlike the others he saw in videos where the snake would try to strike, the one he got was surprisingly docile. Seems like he got lucky. He decided to name her 'Maru' because well, she's round. He was never great at naming things.</p><p>"Ah, Issei, welcome home! Do you wanna hold her?" He asked as soon as the front door opened to reveal his boyfriend.</p><p>Issei winced and faked a smile. He can tell it's fake. How does he even expect Takahiro to not notice it when they've known each other for so many years?</p><p>"No.. I'm good."</p><p>"Why not? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine.."</p><p>"No, you're not. Don't lie to me." Takahiro got no reply, just Issei blatantly staring at something. So he follows his gaze, to land on Maru in his hand.</p><p>"Are you.. Scared of her?" Issei goes silent again. Takahiro puts Maru down, letting her roam in her enclosure. He walks over to his boyfriend, takes one of his hands; bigger than his, and kisses it.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? I don't remember you ever telling me you don't like snakes."</p><p>"Well the topic never came up before, and you looked like you really wanted one so.." Takahiro feels his heart doing flips, like it did back in high school when he was confessed to.</p><p>"You big indulgent baby." He laces their fingers together. "You don't have to take care of her at all if you don't want to, I'll do everything." Issei nods.</p><p>"Besides, I'll be here to protect you from harm." Takahiro says seriously.</p><p>"Oh, my knight in shining armor." Issei says, fanning himself. They both burst out laughing.</p><p>Eventually, Issei warms up to Maru enough to start holding her. Takahiro takes a picture every time that happens, one because it's super adorable and two because he needs to prove to Issei that he does furrow his eyebrows when he's focused, and that he looks like a gremlin. A cute one, but still.</p><p>He's just happy the light from Maru's enclosure brightens up the place and Maru herself completes the home. They now have a new member in the family, a cute, chunky, hissy one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHAHA YES SNAKES also I kinda lowkey hate this one but oh well, snakes.</p><p>Twitter: @Rxbycocoa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>